un amor con alas 20
by universe453
Summary: Steven estaba aburrido y mientras exploraba el templo encuentra un extraño espejo que sera lo que el espejo quiere decir y que son los asuras? todo esto y mas en la versión 2.0 de un amor con alas


**Hola amigos aquí les traigo la versión 2.0 de mi fic un amor con alas, no se sorprendan si es muy distinto al original pero para que vean las comparaciones este será uno aparte así podrán leer el fic original en cualquier momento jejejeje sin más que decir o hablar empecemos oh… y hago esto de nuevo ya que aparentemente mi año escolar se cero antes así que tengo más tiempo libre ahora si al fic**

 **-oOlOo.** **Un amor con alas 2.0** **.oOlOo.**

En una mañana bastante común para nuestro amigo Steven, este se encontraba holgazaneando sin nada interesante que hacer….

-que aburrido estoy u.u- se quejaba el chico castaño- quizá las chicas tengan algo que pueda hacer- sin más tomo rumbo al templo donde estaban las chicas-¡Garnet!… ¡Amatista!… ¡Perla!…. ¡Hay alguien aquí!... supongo que no están u.u justo cuando no tengo nada que hacer- en eso una idea fugaz pasa por la mente de nuestro chico- ya se…. Buscare algo interesante en la basura de Amatista, de seguro que hay algo interesante que me entretenga.

-sin nada más se encamino rumbo a la habitación de la gema morada, entre basura y basura que encontró, varias cosas le llamaron la atención entre ellas, una espada, una especie de guante de metal entre otras cosas, pero la que más le llamo la atención fue un espejo de color azul. Una vez que estuvo conforme con las cosas que encontró salió del templo y trato de entender las cosas que había encontrado- hum… veamos ¿que se supone que es esta cosa?- mientras interactuaba con el guante se preguntó al mismo tiempo que presionaba los botones que este mismo traía- ñeh supongo que no hace nada- dijo para luego acostarse sobre el suelo, en eso algo llamo su atención-¿eh? ¿Y esa luz?

-El chico se puso de pie y contemplo como el espejo emitía una especie de luz- pero… ¿qué?- el joven se acercó al objeto reflectante, el joven lo levanto y lo contemplo unos instantes para luego darse cuenta que estaba repitiendo muecas que él había hecho tratando de descifrar el uso de ese guante-jejejeje ¿porque estas repitiendo mis acciones?- pregunto el chico para luego ver como el espejo mostro una serie de imágenes que el hiso. Todas juntas decían

-eres gracioso-eso decían los Stevens de dentro del objeto

-oh gracias supongo, significa mucho viniendo de mí mismo jejejeje- el chico volvió a ver el espejo para darse cuenta que trataba de decir algo de nuevo

-estoy aburrido salgamos afuera- decía el espejo de color azul

-la verdad yo igual, bueno soy yo mismo, vallamos te mostrare la ciudad playa-dijo entusiasta el castaño para luego ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta rumbo a la gran rosquilla- ya verás Lars y Sadie te agradaran venden las mejores rosquillas de la ciudad… bueno en realidad… que yo sepa es el único puesto de rosquillas bueno en fin vallamos, en el camino Steven hizo más muecas entre ellas una donde el chico ponía su mano en su boca e imitaba el sonido de un gas, bueno ya llegamos la gran rosquilla…. Hey Lars Sadie miren lo que tengo- dijo el joven emocionado mientras mostraba el espejo

-eh… Steven no quiero arruinar tu emoción pero es un espejo común-dijo la rubia

-espera ¿qué?- el joven se voltea y habla con el espejo- vamos no seas tímido, de seguro tienes muchas frases e incoherencias, vamos- dijo el chico con una cara risueña en eso el espejo solo imita la acción de poner la mano en la boca y hacer ruido- oh vamos no ahora, bueno da igual vamos a otra parte- el resto del día Steven se la paso viendo muecas de el mismo en el espejo pero cuando dijo- no sabes lo que espero mostrárselo a las gemas-cuando Steven dijo eso el espejo dejo de hacer muecas y ahora solo reflejaba- he… ¿dije algo malo?- el espejo no mostro rastro de estar escuchándolo- ¿vamos que hice? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-en ese mismo momento el espejo se mostró a sí mismo, en eso mostraba como Steven debía quitar la gema de la parte trasera- ¿eso quieres que haga?- en eso el espejo mostro a un Steven diciendo si- está bien no sé qué vaya a pasar pero supongo que está bien- en eso Steven con un poco de esfuerzo logra quitar la gema, pero ve que no pasa nada- eh… no paso na…- no logro terminar ya que un brillo hiso que perdiera ligeramente la vista, en eso observa como la misma empieza a tomar la forma de una chica de lo que parece ser melena corta de color azul- guau… que linda-dijo Steven para sí mismo

-Steven-dijo la chica

Steven entra en sí y responde- eh ¿s-si? Dijo algo nervioso

-gracias por liberarme- dijo la chica algo exhausta

\- no hay de que… pero ¿Por qué estabas allí dentro?

-es una larga historia-dijo ella

-tengo tiempo de sobra- dijo Steven con una imponente sonrisa

-bueno pero vayamos hacia otro lugar aquí no me siento muy cómoda-dijo la peli azul

En unos cinco minutos ambos se encontraban debajo de un muelle platicando

-bueno Steven veras todo paso hace unos 200 años- dijo la de ojos transparente

 **Flash back**

Narra lapislázuli

-me encontraba tranquila en mi puesto donde debía estar alerta de cualquier tipo de amenaza al plantea hogar, como mis poderes son de agua mi deber era que si algún intruso era detectado debía de apresarlo por el agua de mi planeta, todo seguía normal hasta que… boom una explosión me hiso entrar en razón de mi trance y me di cuenta como unas criaturas llamadas asuras, estas son unas criaturas con forma de humanoide que solo viven para destruir y pelear son muy fuertes… yo trate de frenarlos pero lo único que conseguí junto a los que estaban ayudándome fue que fuéramos brutalmente derrotados, antes de que yo cayera en los brazos de Morfeo vi cómo se dirigían hacia la torre de diamante azul el cual era mi líder, luego de ver eso caí inconsciente, para mi sorpresa al despertar estaba atada de pies y manos y unas luces me alumbraron con gran potencia cuando pude ver de nuevo vi una especie de silueta la cual parecía ser una gema la cual destacaba tener varios mechones de colores y un cuerpo bastante grande por decirlo así, lo último que recuerdo de ese día es que me culparon por nuestra derrota y fui sentenciada a estar sola y encerrada en ese espejo por toda la eternidad

 **Fin flash back**

-Y así fue como termine encerrada en ese espejo hasta que me sacaste-dijo lapis sonriendo

-guau… me pregunto porque nunca había escuchado lo de los asuras-dijo Steven

-no debías saberlo, esas criaturas solo piensan en pelear y destruir nada más. Además de que eran muy fuertes-dijo lapis

-¿eran?-pregunto Steven confuso

-esas criaturas no han sido vista en casi 180 años. Quizá solo desaparecieron-dijo Lapis

-entonces ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo Steven con un hilo de voz

-no hay que confirmar nada… esas criaturas aparecen y desaparecen de la nada-dijo lapis ya cansada del tema a lo que Steven se dio cuenta

-¿Qué se siente salir de ese espejo luego de tanto?-pregunto Steven

-bueno la verdad ya no recordaba lo bueno que era estar afuera y respirar aire fresco-dijo lapis contemplando la luna que se había formado

-¿Por qué nunca intentaste salir?-pregunto Steven

-lo hubiera hecho… pero no pude ya que mi gema está rota-dijo lapis cabizbaja

-oh…- en eso Steven recordó su poder-puedo reparar tu gema-dijo Steven sonriente

-¿enserio? ¿Pero cómo?-pregunto lapis

-¿confías en mí?-pregunto Steven

-me liberaste de una prisión en la cual estaba casi 200 años claro que confió en ti-dijo Lapis sonriente

-bueno entonces… date la vuelta- ordeno el castaño y la chica obedeció y se giró enseñando su gema Steven en eso dice-lo siento quizá sea algo extraño-dijo Steven en eso Steven lame su mano y la coloca en su gema provocando que la chica dijera un –iug- dijo ella en eso su gema empezó a juntarse reparándose a sí misma- Steven esto… -dijo la chica feliz de volver a estar 100 por ciento bien- Gracias-dijo la chica a lo que la abrazaba el chico correspondió al abrazo y vio en su reloj de muñeca que ya eran más de las 10 de la noche en eso suelta a la chica y pone sus manos en la cabeza asustado- oh no… Que hare ahora son más de las 10 y aun no estoy en mi casa- dijo el chico a lo que la chica la vio confundida- ¿porque tan alarmado?-dijo al chica peli azul

-es muy tarde y aun no estoy en mi casa me van a regañar-dijo el castaño

-si quieres puedo llevarte-dijo la chica

-enserio ¿cómo?-pregunto el joven en eso la chica crea unas alas de agua y le dice al chico-vamos sube y dime donde es tu casa-pregunto la joven- volaron rumbo al templo cuando Steven hablaba con lapis Perla Garnet y Amatista se alarman ya que no conocían a la gema con la cual estaba Steven

-¡STEVEN!-grito Perla al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia-ALEJATE DE LO QUE SEA QUE SEA ESO-volvió a gritar a lo cual sacaba su lanza

-esperen no es lo que piensan-dijo Steven a las chicas pero al ver como las 3 sacaban sus armas y al voltear vio a lapis asustada tratando de no ver-NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMEN-grito Steven

-pero no sabes de donde viene y cuáles son sus intenciones no sabes quién es- regaño amatista

-si se quién es… ES MI AMIGA Y NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMEN, Y NO ME IMPORTA ESTAR CASTIGADO POR ESTO-grito Steven con toda la intención de proteger a su nueva amiga

-en eso garnet guarda su arma y camina en dirección a Steven-mira Steven si quieres puedes cuidarla… pero si trata de lastimarte se las verá conmigo-dijo Garnet regalando una sonrisa a Steven

-Gracias Chicas- dijo Steven para luego levantar a Lapis- ya Lapis nadie te volverá a encerrar nunca más te lo juro-dijo Steven a lo que hacía una cruz en su corazón

-Gracias Steven eres el primer amigo que tengo de verdad-dijo Lapis muy feliz

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tienes dónde dormir?-pregunto Steven y en eso pudo notar como Lapis se sonrojaba un poco

-bueno en realidad no jejejeje -dijo Lapis mientras sobaba su cabeza por la parte de atrás

-puedes quedarte en mi casa, eres bienvenida –dijo Steven risueño como siempre

-gracias Steven- dijo Lapis mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-no hay de que-dijo Steven algo sonrojado

 **Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy valla sí que cambiaron las cosas, xD por ejemplo las bestias asura fueron mencionadas ya en el primer capítulo, también ahora iré más lento con Steven y Lapis ya que en mi primera versión ya en el capítulo 2 eran novios u.u ahora si hare las cosas bien sin más que decir este fue universe453 adiós mis amigos y se aceptan todo tipo de ideas y criticas adiós :3**


End file.
